Holiday Turkey
Holiday Turkey is the 23rd episode of the 8th season of Peppa's Adventures: Next Generation. Summary Turkey and Famished Hamish go on an adventure to find a legendary holiday figure that will give them endless amounts of food for Christmas. Transcript Prologue (Fade in to The Queen's castle is shown in the night snowy day. The "Jingle Bells" song plays) Dashing to the snow '' ''In a one-horse open sleigh O'er the world we go Fucking all the way Bells on bob tail ring Making you screams "Sweet Beautiful Crap!" What a nightmarish it is to ride and sing A sleighing song between April 26 and 27! (Fade in to Willdawg14's bedroom in the castle at morning) Willdawg14: (wakes up) Yeah! It's Christmas...uh, again. (he checks the Christmas tree) Let's see if any presents are under the tree. Autumn Blaze: '''(pulls her pillow over her head) Ugh, can you do it somewhere else? (There are no presents under the tree. Will starts getting confused.) '''Willdawg14: Wait! Why are there no presents under the tree? Unless, today is not...CHRISTMAS DAY... AGAIN?! Autumn Blaze: '''(muffled) No, it’s April 26! Go to sleep! '''Willdawg14: '''Will you be quiet? We've got a crisis here! (Will starts to scream as it zooms into his mouth quickly. In the black background, Koraemon shows the calendar and its actually April 26.) '''Koraemon: Wait! It's actually April 26! Will: '''Oh, hey, you’re that guy Q told us about. (Koraemon changes the date to December 25. A bomb explodes and the scene fades to afainted Willdawg14 in his room. Koraemon walks over to Willdawg14's head, and then werewolf starts to chase Koraemon.) '''Will: (Wakes up) ... What's going on? (Checks the calendar) Oh, it's actually December 25. Phew. Hey, Autumn, I just has a dream about this werewolf and that thing from the cat anime, and- (A werewolf roar can be heard.) Will: '''Was that a werewolf? Is it HALLOWEEN?! What is happening?! (The scene zooms into Willdawg14's mouth quickly.) '''Will: (Suddenly wakes up) Whuh? What's going on? (Checks the calendar) Oh, it’s actually December 25. Phew! I just had a dream that I missed Christmas Day! Autumn Blaze: '''Again? (The scene cuts to the theme song of the show.) (After, it cuts to Australia. After a quick tour of the whole country, we see Turkey and Famished Hamish's hut outside.) '''TBA Characters Main Characters *Turkey *Famished Hamish Minor Characters *Willdawg14 *Autumn Blaze *Koraemon Trivia * Stock footage from the episode The Dream Land from the original series were used. * This is the second appearance of Koraemon in Peppa's Adventures: Next Generation. * Willdawg14 saying "It’s Christmas... uh, again" is a reference to an earlier Christmas-themed episode "Deer Pressure." Censorship * In some countries, Australia is renamed Latin Turkey, making the story somewhat confusing. ** In Brazil, Latin Turkey is renamed to just Turkey. * In Latin America, Mexico, Brazil and Groosatina, the prologue scene was cut due to time constraints, or copyright issues, or because the scene was deemed inappropriate for kids. Category:Christmas Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:PA:NG Category:PA:NG Episodes Category:PA:NG Season 8 Category:Episodes where something bad happens